My Finale
by ExtraordinaryGirl92
Summary: I woke up with a start hearing that sound I never wanted to hear...I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw a nod. I sighed and said with a cracked voice and with a few tears running down "Time of Death, 12:35." Rated T for Language and sad/death scenes.
1. Accident

My Finale

Chapter One: Accident (Turk's POV)

It seemed to me that this day would be a day I want to forget. I don't know why I felt that way; it's just that it didn't seem it'll go well. I knew when I left the apartment this morning with Carla, something was wrong. J.D. couldn't come with us today because Kim, J.D.'s ex had to go to work early and their son, Sam, was starting pre-school. J.D. told us he'd catch up with us later. Tonight he told us we'll have a fun night with the four of us; J.D., Me, Carla and Elliot, who just got engaged to J.D. (Finally). Today is also the 9th year of mine, J.D.'s and Elliot's residency at Sacred Heart so we would of gone to celebrate and tomorrow JD and Elliot would be planning their summer wedding. When I realized that JD was 2 hours late for his shift, something was wrong. Dr. Cox was yelling at the phone because JD wouldn't answer his pager or cell. Elliot was also worried as well. They were supposed to meet for lunch but he never showed. Elliot and I were going to see Carla at the lobby when our pagers went off simultaneously. We ran to the lobby to meet the ambulance with Dr. Cox. We then heard the words we thought we would never hear.

"Male, 33, in a sever car crash; Head wounds and broken bones to the arms, legs and his neck. Blood pressure is dropping fast." We heard the EMT telling Cox as they lifted the patient off the ambulance.

I went forward to see the patient. Elliot had a feeling on who it was and she pulled me back but I shrugged her off. I noticed his brown hair was in a mess. A gaping scratch ran from one side of his face to the other side. His arms had deep wounds in them. The legs were tangled and his neck in a heavy brace. I moved my eyes up and down the patient knowing that it wasn't him. My eyes landed onto his wrist when I read, and I wish I didn't have to, the hospital bracelet.

Jonathan Michael Dorian.

Author's Note:

Well what do you think of it? I know it's not the best or longest begining yet but please stay with me on this. I apologize if people don't like my story. I'm not making fun of Scrubs or being like "this should happen when the series ends." Trust me I don't want this story to happen when the series finale comes on. Also, I OWN nothing!!!

Read and Review!!!!


	2. What Happened?

Chapter Two: What Happened? (J.D.'s POV)

All I remember was that past hour…

"Turk, I'm going to be a little late. Kim has a meeting so she went to work early. I have to take little Sam to Pre-K." I said when I got my keys to my car.

"Sure dude, no problem." He said with a smile as he high fives me.

"Hey, make sure you, Carla and Elliot have no plans tonight." I reminded him for the 20th time this week.

"What's tonight?" He asked confused. I sighed as we went down the steps to the parking garage.

"Today is our 9th anniversary of residency. June 2nd." I reminded him for the 21st time.

"Oh yeah! Dude I forgot about that." He said as he shrugged with a look of innocence

"Well tonight we celebrate and tomorrow me and Elliot are going to plan our wedding. We're going to talk a little at lunch." I said with a big grin on my face. I couldn't believe in a few months I'll get married to my best (girl) friend.

Turk heard Carla's horn beeping and groaned slightly. "Alright J.D. see you at work."

"Don't forget tonight." I said as I walked the other way to my car. Turk smiled and went into Carla's car.

* * *

I do remember telling Sam that his mom will get him later and kissing him on the head and saying to have a great day and that I loved him. I went into my car, texted Elliot that I'll be at the hospital soon, and pulled out of the parking space. After that it was all black. I realized where I was right now. It was our apartment, only it had a different vibe to it.

"Carla? Truk? Elliot?" I asked the empty room, but there was no answer.

The area was still the same with our new flat screen TV Turk and myself bought. What I did noticed was that our coffee table now had 5 DVDs stacked together and a note attached to the first DVD. I picked up the note and began to read it:

Jonathan Dorian,

You must watch these 5 DVDs in order. After that, the front door will open and it'll lead you to your new life.

Watch these DVDs in ORDER!

* * *

No Signature was on it. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I sighed and went to the small kitchen. There was still food here so I grabbed a few drinks and some popcorn and relaxed on the couch. I grabbed the first DVD and looked at it. There was a J on it and I thought about who I knew that had a J as a name. Somehow the Janitor who always bugged me at Sacred Heart popped into mind. I was a little nervous because I didn't know what to expect so I put the DVD into the DVD player cautiously and pressed the play button not knowing what the DVD may show.

**Author's Note: I probably am going to be upset going through the story. Each chapter will be in different POVs but it'll be told with J.D. every other chapter as he watched these mysterious DVDs. So who's POV will be in the next chapter? Well you got to wait and found out=]**

**Read and Review**

**RENTHead**


	3. He's Here?

Chapter 3: He's Here? (Janitor's POV)

An ambulance moved by the hospital and seemed to skidded to a stop right by the main doors. That's how it looked like to me. I couldn't see who the person was but I pretended to sweep around the same area, looking up to see who the guy or girl was. Dr. Cox was yelling at everyone to fix this certain patient. Maybe it was his girlfriend or wife or some family member…and I'll be the Pope when that happened. I rolled my eyes at the thought and continued to sweep around the hospital. I ran into Ted going by the hospital rooms.

"Hey Janitor" Ted said anxiously, as always, as he searched through his briefcase

"Hello Ted. Can you tell me who the patient that came in today? The one that Dr. Cox was yelling at all the doctors to fix?"

"Sorry, that is private information." Ted said as he raised his chin a little.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ted, please. Tell me on who he is."

Ted seemed to sweat a little. I guess he didn't have much courage to stand up to me. He wiped his forehead with a tissue."Follow me"He said as he walked down the hallway. I followed him to room 245-D. "This is Jonathan Michael Dorian. Age 33 and he was in a drunk driving crash. He, of course, wasn't drunk but the driver who was slammed into him at 85 mph. The driver died at the scene."

"John…Dorian. J.D.?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, that is J.D. A doctor here in this hospital." Ted looked up at me to see my expression. "You know him though. You always bother and harass him."  
I looked into the room. I couldn't believe it. He's here? He's here as a patient not a doctor? This wasn't right though. I looked to see Ted grabbing his briefcase.

"Well, I got to go to my office and fill out paperwork." Ted said as he left the area.

I don't know how long I looked into that room where J.D. was. Of course I had to be the one who always bother him. I wasn't sure if this was punishment or what. I looked around from one corridor to the other and noticed no one was coming. I snuck into his room. He was hooked up to all of these machines. He had a tube in his mouth and his heart rate seemed slow. His scratches on his face didn't seem like they were healing. A small scratch still seemed to have blood dripping slightly on his face. I set my broom by the wall and closed the door.

"Boo!" I said trying to see if he will wake up and scream like a girl.

The heart monitor still stayed the same and he didn't wake up. Disappointed, I just sat down with a hand on my head.

"Funny how I never thought you would be in this bed. I always see you checking these patients." I laughed slightly with an off sense to it.

"So…I'm not sure what I should say here. I guess I should say that I'm sorry. Yes I am sorry. See, I've been picking on you since the first day you came. I always do that to new interns. You, however, seemed different when you told me about a penny stuck in the door. I know it seems bad as these words are coming out but bear with me if you're listening. All of my teasing and harassing you, I don't mean that. It's just the type of person that I am. Call me evil and call me mean but it's how I am. I've did that to interns and residents for years. Eventually after their 3rd year, I give up and move on. You seemed fun to mess around with." I paused to see a few doctors passing by. I got up off my chair and grabbed the garbage that was in the room.

"Well, thanks again for listening and I'm sorry about everything. Just hope you can wake up so I can bug you again." I smiled slightly.

"Just stay with your friends J.D. We…I mean they care for you."

I closed the door and dumped the trash into the trash bin. I then stayed in that same spot in the hall, sweeping around to look like I was doing something. The truth was; I was just looking out for him.

* * *

**A/N: Aww so the Janitor does care for J.D. So R&R and I own NOTHING!!!**

**RENTHead**


	4. Revelations

Chapter 6: Revelations (J.D.'s POV)

As I watched the Janitor's DVD, it showed some of the incidents that involved myself and him. It showed from my first day as an intern. I guess I never forget that day. It sort of began this enemy/friend/enemy ship that I had with him…

"I'm waiting for someone." I said with some spirit.

"Door's broke. 5th time or so it won't open." Janitor said with an annoyed voice

"Maybe there's a penny stuck in it." I said with a small smile. I hope it'll make us have small talk

"Why a penny?" He said as he turned to me with a small glare.

"I don't know…" _Crap _I thought. This isn't going to look good

"Did you put a penny up there?" He asked with a strong yet mean voice.

"No, no I was just making small talk." Why must this happen on my first day?

"If I find a penny in there…" He said as he pointed his crowbar at me "I'm taking you down."

I sprinted away nervously and then on my rounds. I saw him about 2 hours later. He held up a penny and sang "I'm watching you…"

* * *

I laughed at that memory. Although it made me think of him as being a sick and mean person, he was probably just fooling around. However, after that he tried to make my internship and residency a living hell. He seemed a little lonely I guess. He didn't look like he had a wife or children. I never got to know the private stuff about him. I just didn't want him to murder me. The DVD showed more of the Janitor bothering me. It seemed so weird he did it for 9 years. The last thing on the video was the goodbye he mentioned to me. I sat there replaying it, thinking it was a joke. This can't be a goodbye. I can't be gone though. I'm not going to go. The DVD then stopped and I ejected it.

"This is a joke huh?" I asked loudly in the empty room

"Is this to scare me or some sick joke?"There was still no answer.

I put the DVD on the side and looked at the remaining 3 DVDs. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Maybe the Janitor did care for me. Maybe he didn't mean any of these jokes or pranks that he has pulled on me the past 9 years. I picked up the second one and looked at it closely. An E was on it. "Elliot." I sighed sadly wondering about what memories would be on here. I really wanted to see it but I thought about how this may end. I wasn't sure what may be on this DVD or the remaining ones. Regardless, I stuck the DVD in the player, pushed it in and pressed play.

**A/N: So chapter 4. Like it? Love it? Loath it? Give me credit it's my first Scrubs fan fiction. So Next chapter will be about Elliot**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**RENTHead**

**PS: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**


	5. Seeing Him

Chapter 5: Seeing Him (Elliot's POV)

I woke up that morning wishing it was the next day. I turned at my alarm clock and saw next to it a picture of me and J.D. kissing. I smiled and went to get dressed for my 8th year as a resident. I didn't talk to J.D. that day. I was expecting him to meet me by the lobby before he got on call but he never did. I checked my phone to see a text message. It was J.D. He said:

Elli (His nickname for me), Sorry I'm going to be late on call today. Kim had a conference and I had to bring Sam to Pre-K. I'll be back soon. Remember tonight is the party and tomorrow will be just the two of us. I love you.-J.D.

I smiled and quickly text back:

Alright J.D. I know what tonight is. I can't wait for tomorrow either. See you at lunch then. Love you. –Elli.

I sent it and went on call. I ran into Turk and asked him about if he heard from J.D. He didn't respond back and I sent the text about 20 minutes ago. Then, our beepers went off. We ran to where the ambulances were parked when I got a glimpse at the patient. I noticed that brown, messy hair from anywhere. I pulled on Turk's arm. "Turk…" I muttered but he shrugged me off. I stood there dazed, not knowing what to do. Dr. Cox seemed to be yelling at me but I didn't seem to listen. I saw the nurses pushing him to the O.R. It was him…

Three hours he's been there. Three hours I had to lie to Dr. Cox thinking I was on rounds but I had someone to cover me. I had to leave but I couldn't. I knew if I left him there to…well you know, I couldn't live with myself. I got the chart from the case and went inside his room. It didn't seem that much of a good room. J.D. was always the happiest one in the hospital. I turned on the light and opened up a curtain. I smiled to myself and sat down on the chair. It seemed someone was already here but I didn't care. I grabbed his gauze-wrapped hand and held it tightly.

"I can't…I can't tell you how much you mean to me J.D. You're my best friend and fiancée. We were together, and then we broke up, went back together, broke up again. We've always had that up and down relationship. I guess that's what brought us to what we are now." I brushed some of his hair away from his face but it fell back in the same place. "J.D… I can't live with the fact you're here. You have to be back with us. Please, J.D. you can make it. I love you so much, you can't even see how much you've meant to me the past 9 years." With tears coming down my cheek, I bent over and kissed him. He didn't respond or woke up. I wiped my tears and got up.

"I love you J.D. Please, for us, make it through." I got out of his room and sunk to the floor. I looked up to see the Janitor sweeping in the same spot, looking up to the room every 5 minutes. He saw me and bent down to my level.

"Did anything…?" he began but I shook my head. He sighed and got up. "I was in there before. J.D. is a pretty alright kid. He was there when Lady and I got married and I owe it to him because the ceremony ended up to be a good idea." He held out his hand to me to help me up. I took it and hugged him.

"Thank you." I said with a few tears coming down. "J.D. knows you don't mean that stuff you've been saying to him. He's always the one to kid around with." I laughed softly and looked back into his room. "I just hope he can make it." I said sadly.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Its short and its not that good but this story may end in about 5-6 more chapters so please keep reading and reviewing!!!**


End file.
